fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Vs. Kat : Kat's Revenge
Coop and Kat battled inside Kat's U.F.O float and was speeding down the streets like a maniac. Ramming into cars or guard rails. "You better shut this thing down or I will.." Coop said before getting kicked in the stomach. Then Coop came to notice that they were flying, passing clouds like birds going south for the winter. "Oh, no, not again!" Coop said in fright. The two buckled up and fought while in seat belts, but just like last time, the engine runs low on fuel, and falls NOT in the park, but in Owl Lake. The window cracked from the two's kicking and slamming each other, and now busts when they crashed into the water! Coop and Kat are now running out of oxygen, Coop unbuckled his seat belt and swims out of the drowning U.F.O float, but Kat was unsuccessful. He tried to unbuckle his seat belt, but the seat belt was jammed! But as he gasped for breath, he let in water inside his lungs, since he was half cyborg, he glitched, sparked, and then, shut down. Coop swam to the surface and walked on the sand with scratch marks, and soggy clothes. Dennis came riding along and checked on Coop, Coop said that he was alright. "Oh my gosh! Don't you scare me like that!" Dennis said. "Man, Kat is gonna come out and attack us some more.." Coop said in distress. But as they waited.... nothing happened. Not a single bubble... Coop and Dennis just waited, but they suddenly turned from scared, to concerned. "I don't know Coop..." said Dennis, "That is a pretty long time." Coop and Dennis decided to wait for Kat to come home and attack them. But he didn't, he was still in the water. Millie started to be paranoid and was taken to a mental hospital, because she went insane... or was trying to hide something. Coop was confused to why Millie was so paranoid. So he went to the asylum, he had to either insane or a guest to enter, but, since he was normal, he was a guest. He saw Millie and asked her what was she had been hiding for all these years and, why was she blaming him for the horrors he had been endured. "Ok, ok, you caught me. But you promise to never tell anyone." "I promise." Coop agreed. "I was actually scared of Mr. Kat, he wanted me to, 'KEEP QUIET', and if I tell my daddy, Kat would kill daddy and would rape me, and kill me, too. I don't even know what 'rape' means." Millie began to shudder and breathed heavily. "He also said that he wanted me to blame random stuff on you and bully you, just to make him happy, it was the only way to protect you, Coop... For me to protect everyone in Bootsville." Coop had chills running down his spine, when he heard this coming from his own sister's mouth. He sat down on a chair and told her, "It's alright now, you don't need to be under his control anymore. I think he's dead. Because as we fought, he drowned. I'm sorry abo.." "No.." Millie cutted Coop off, "No, I'M, sorry. For everything I have put you through. I didn't even know until all of this happened." Coop and Millie hugged and he walked out, telling Dennis all about how Kat tortured Millie all these years, and Dennis swore to keep it a secret, too. YEARS LATER, A diver saw the crashed U.F.O in Owl Lake and called Bootsville Police to investigate the crash. He said that he was taking photos of fish until he saw it, and the two cops pulled the U.F.O with a winch pulley to fish it out. They looked inside and saw the now, decomposed Mr. Kat, still sitting in the driver's side of the vehicle. "Uuh... I do not have any words to describe this..." Said one of the officers. One cop saw what looked like wires sticking out of an open hole in Kat's right shoulder up his neck. He dragged out the body and layed Kat's corpse down on the sand. He grabbed the red and blue wires and put both wires together correctly. As he did this, the body explodes! The officer screamed as the body electrocutes the officer where he kneels! The bolts of electricity runs through his veins like an electric eel! the officer is now roasting like a barbecue! But, as he was foaming from the mouth, he falls down dead in the sand. Suddenly, as the cops rapped it up, an explosion caught they're attention and ran back to see the boats have been destroyed with the letters, "WHERE'S COOP?" written in the sand. Meanwhile, Coop and Dennis are 20 years old and had gone to college. But Coop wasn't suspecting the horrors of his childhood nightmare had returned to haunt him. As he went inside his college room, Kat was there waiting for him! Coop screams and backed up in a crab walk! Kat meows in a distorted voice as Coop mutters, "N-N-NO! You're dead, you drowned!" Kat raises his robotic claw and walked (limped) up to him as Coop backs up. "Stay away, Kat! I'll call the cops!" Coop said. Kat then did something that shocked the teenager, he spoke, almost like a whisper. ".....they're dead....." He then pounced on Coop! Coop tried to fight back, but the zombie was too strong, and his claws are way too sharp! Coop's screams echoed threwout the whole city, and stopped, leaving a chilling silence. After a month or two, Dennis heard the commotion and checked on Coop if he was alright, "Coop? You alright?" He opened the door and saw Coop's bloody, mangled corpse hanging by a noose out his window. He even read a note on the other side of the door that read, "IT IS TIME, TO UNLEASH HELL..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonists